Talk:Shepherd
Is this a notable character, or just a random NPC? Darkman 4 19:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Its a notable character. He trains you and goes out to battles with you. ---NooBiBoy Overlook Is it possible he is the person with the callsign Overlook? In Shock and Awe, Overlook is the callsign of the commander of the US forces in the Middle East. Since Shepherd is revealed to have been that commander, is it possible he is Overlook? MasterChief117 18:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :The callsign is Overlord, and no, it's not. In Exodus, Overlord speaks, and immediately after, Shepherd speaks. They have slightly different voices, Shepherd's being deeper. Good guess though, I thought that too. - Anonymous, Nov. 18, 2009. Might be a retcon, since the voice actors are different, and Shepherd was in command of the US forces at that time. - MasterChief117 November 19, 2009 19:26 (UTC) Issue about General and Glenn Morshower What proof is that Shepard is a general and he is voiced by Glenn Morshower? If this is unproven information, then someone may have to get rid of it. Shockeye7665sc 10:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC)Shockeye7665Shockeye7665sc 10:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Where was the alleged spoiler on the page for shepard mentioned? It sounds like utter bull to me. There are know links to prove it is genuine. SOURCE OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. OmgHAX! 18:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just did a quick fact check, this contradicts info that Soap and Roach are the last surviving members of tf 141 as well as 2 other characters. I'm deleting all this bull. OmgHAX! 19:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Its proven in the opening vid for the Easy Day Was Yesterday. Shepherd is a high ranking officer, not sure on the voice though.PhantBat 19:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Most likely Lance Henriksen, who also voiced Admiral Hackett in Mass Effect, a game available on Xbox 360. User: bella4chrissy http://www.youtube.com/user/dwrizzles#p/u/15/yPOlfuiebTM EXTREME LEAKED SPOILERS Woops. This link kinda shows that he was right aobut most of the spoiler. Look at your own risk. Glenn Morshower voices the NORAD commander, Shepherd's voice is unknown. I was apparently wrong after having viewed GameAnyone's end credits video. Lance Henriksen voiced Shepherd, not Morshower.Dibol 12:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Spoilery quote. I don't have an account, but isn't there a page quote that could be used for Shepherd that doesn't instantly spoil for anyone who so much as looks at the page? And is it "Sheperd" or "Shepard"? -- Jonn :Neither. It's "Shepherd". The most hated cod character of all time. i might start a page its about the most hated call of duty character sheperd deserves to be in it he sneaked his way up to the top killed roach and ghost also betraying the task force. Plus he beat the shite out of Price, made PFC Allen get shot in the face (I laughed when it happened to me), stabbed Soapy in the chest and didn't care about his own men's safety.....what a mudak (my fave new word). I'm glad he's.....taken care of. #1 for him! Cpt. Carebear 9:34AM (AEST) :I dunno. I hate what he did to Ghost and Roach, but I can't help but admire some of his qualities. First off, you have to admit that he's one clever bastard, using so many characters, even Makarov, as his puppets. And if the beginning of Team Player is any indication, he seems to enjoy leading from the front. And before anyone starts ranting and trying to contradict me, remember: admiration does not equal respect. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 00:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps instead of "Most hated character" he should simply be "magnificent bastard"? lawl. OmgHAX! 00:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::He's a manipulative S.O.B. with a delightfully warped worldview and he's also a tough little bastard. I love to hate him. I love him even more with a knife jutting out his eye socket, though. 23:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::No way he is probably one of my favorite video game villains ever, Gen. Shepherd is a boss. Virtual America needs more men like him. 05:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::We've got to remember here that Shepherd wasn't evil, just insane. Everything he did was with good intentions for the country, he was just a crazy manipulative bastard. 05:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You know, in a way I agree with him. The America really is "the most powerful military force in the history of man." It's just that we haven't gotten a chance to really flex our muscles since World War II; we haven't fought an enemy that can come anywhere faintly close to matching our Naval, Air, or Armored power, and now most of the world seems to be basing their perceptions of us on the blunders of our politicians. Shepherd just wants to show the world what the American Juggernaut can do when we're really good and pissed, like we were after Pearl Harbor. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) If I had a choice between going allies with either Shepherd or Makarov it would be Makarov. Why? Because Shepherd killed my favourite character!!! >:( Thank god I got revenge at the end of the game. >:) LET HIM BURN IN HELL WITH ZAKHAEV!!! >:D By the way Makarov is an alright character :)--Chiefsean16 21:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : So, you like the guy who killed probably hundreds of civilians more than the guy who killed two soldiers? Is it just me, or do Shepherd and Makorov(sp?) look a lot a like?BigD0395 19:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Captain, but america still lost to the North Vietnamese, tied with the North Koreans and the Chinese, and failed in the bay of pigs, so america has had the chance, but did not capitalize on the opportunity (which might be a good thing). Ozone753 August 27. Plus captain the Japanese actually matched in navy and air force the germans and russians for foot soldiers and most of the world for armor america just has alot of support and peace treatys Alertfiend 22:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sheperd Surviving I know this is a little far fetched but the knife only hits him in the eye hiting he could still be alive, and only lossing an eye. The same thing happened with Zakahev in CoD 4, Price and Mac millian thought they killed him but he only lost an arm. Just wondering 23:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Quite true. If it either missed the brain or barely penetrated, he'd probably live. 23:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Then again I don't think things are too hopeful for survival if you were barely alive in the deserts of Afghanistan, alone. 02:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Good point, but when Nikoli comes at the end. doesn't he say shadow company will be looking for them...Possibly coming back to the desert..... Also, when you snipe Zakahev, all the soliders and cars leave. But someone must eventually come back for him. 02:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I was told that Sheperd is coming back in three new story mode levels that IW is working on. In the first new level you invade the hospital that is holding Sheperd. (Not sure about the second level) and in the last level you are fighting in a graveyard aganst Sheperd and his men. Then you FINALLY BLOW HIS HEAD OFF in the end with an RPD or somthing like that. But I'm NOT sure if this is true. I don't think that it's possible for him to survive. Don't forgethe was already wounded from the crash in the chopper. He was stabbed in the eye too. 02:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I hope he is dead >:) Well done Soap...if he is dead...--Chiefsean16 21:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :You guys seem to be forgetting that this is a video game, so if IW wants they can bring him back to life in a sequel. It doesn't matter if it would be possible for him to survive or not. In video games/movies, the only sure way to die is decapitation. 08:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I hope Shepherd survives; he was a cool character. he should come back in some future Modern Warfare as the main antagonist. He should have just lost his eye or something. And yet, Deadpool got right back up and put his own head back on in X-men Origins: Wolverine. 04:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think this Wiki should change his page to be "unconfirmed KIA" because, as has been previously said, the same thing happened with Zakhaev and he survived. Also, if Nikolai can find Soap and Price in a sandstorm, on his own in a little bird, then the whole Shadow Company can sure as hell find Shepherd with all there combined UAV gear, choppers etc. Also, just because he got a knife in his eye, personally I highly doubt it penetrated right through his skull to kill him. Bear in mind Soap didn't get up close and stab, he threw, while clearly not at his best, he probably didnt have the strength to put such force behind it to go through the skull. And even if it did, who's to say it killed him? Anyone heard of Phineas Gage? The 19th century guy who got a metal pole through his brain. Yes, all the way. And all he got from it was a blind eye from infection, not the actual blast, and a personality change. So all in all, I highly doubt Shepherd is dead. He'll come back with a vengence and a fake eye in my opinion. And where was the actual statement, official, by IW, that he actually died? Sherl0ck Holmes 19:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Shepherd does seem like the kind of guy who would wear an eye patch. Or maybe I've seen too many Metal Gear Solid 4 videos with Snake. 22:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) i heard of phineas gage but remember he went nuts so if shepherd does come back he will be even more of a loon Hey, I'm just an un-registered noob, but check out this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26JVbEtksgM Proof that Shepherd was working with Ultranationalists? I was wondering if there was any explicit (or even implicit) mention of Shepherd working with Makarov? I thought that he simply seized the opportunity that Makarov gave, rather than outright using Makarov-- 13:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I do not think so. I don't remember him saying it outright, anyway. SG2090 15:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Someone with an account or at least someone with a good rep on the wiki should really fix this, there is absolutely no proof in game that Shepherd and Makarov were working together, even as Shepherd using him and lying about what he intended to do. In addition, Makarov HATES the west with a passion, there's no way he'd look at a US Army General and think "This would be a good ally," it's like saying Colin Powell and Osama bin Laden planned 9/11 together. The game implies that Shepherd is manipulating Makarov because he knows how Makarov will respond to certain situations; for example, he knows what Makarov would do if he discovers an undercover American agent in his ranks, so he takes an American and assigns him to be an undercover agent planted near Makarov. At most, Shepherd arranged for Allen's cover to be blown without exposing himself as responsible for it, if he even did that instead of waiting for Makarov to figure it out on his own. ---- There is some subtext that points to Shepherd and Makarov working together or at least through a middle man. In "The Enemy of my Enemy", Makarov knows exactly who Shepherd is and the location of his base of operations. Likewise, Shepherd is able to put an undercover CIA agent into Makarov's ranks. Shepherd refers to the contents of Makarov's hard-drive as a "loose end". Finally, you have the HVI who was murdered by one of Makarov's men. The HVI was probably the middle man between the two parties and it is likely both Shepherd and Makarov wanted him dead. I didn't write or even edit this article, but I do mostly agree with the assessments presented here. ShortRoundMcFly 02:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : >Makarov knows exactly who Shepherd is. : Shepherd is the general of the most advanced military force on the earth. The whole world would know who Shepherd is. : >...and the location of his base of operations. : No conspiracy there either, IMO: Makarov had access to the ACS module, which in turn gave him access to all of the US's communications. : >Likewise, Shepherd is able to put an undercover CIA agent into Makarov's ranks : I don't think this is evidence of collusion either: Shepherd claims that many people died to provide Shepherd with the opportunity to place a mole within Makarovs organization. : >Shepherd refers to the contents of Makarov's hard-drive as a "loose end". : Yeah, you got me one this one. Still, a loose end for who? Makarov? Or Shepherd? : >The HVI was probably the middle man between the two parties and it is likely both Shepherd and Makarov wanted him dead. : You've got nothing to support this. The game does a pretty poor job (IMO) of explaining who the HVI was and what role they filled. : 14:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Still, do not infer background information made by either fans or biased readers. Accusations are based on proof and not by jumping to conclusions. If makarov may have known the location of Shepard's base, that does not mean that they are working together, that is just one possiblilty. However, Shepard himself has reasons to back up his betrayal, for remember: even if he was made the Supreme Commander, his country still lost millions of civilians, and only those who are out of their mind would not want revenge against the people who have caused the nuclear missile launch (Task Force 141). -- 00:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed with the above. One of the gaping holes in the game's story line is the lack of nuclear response to the Russian missile. But it's an understandable one. It's a FPS game, not a strategy game. Nuclear warfare would have widened the scope too much (at least imo). That having been said, there is absolutely NO WAY the US would not have retaliated. I doubt we would have launched everything, but surely Moscow or St. Petersburg would have been paid a visit by a Trident, Minuteman II or an MX. The US would have to respond. Otherwise our nuclear deterrent would be shown to be exactly what Mao smeared it as: "a paper tiger."' A nuclear exchange would have been inevitable, probably by one our Trident boats off the coast of Russia.' :::Also, it is a rather LARGE loose end that the HVI's role in the plot is never explained. Once the laptop is obtained we get no further information on him or his role in the events leading up to the war. In real war, grunts like Hunter 2-1 probably wouldn't be told, but surely the player could be! Obviously this isn't a novel or a movie, but a little more attention to detail would be very welcome. In 8 hours of play time, surely the HVI's role could have been elaborated! :::PainMan356 04:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The "partnership" between Shepherd and Makarov seems to be just vague speculation. The HVI situation is just bogus if Shepherd wanted the man dead. The Allen debacle can be easily described as Shepherd found an opening to his recruitment plan by means of Makarov's terrorists attacks. Makarov is a Russian who is likely to know who is really native or not; even with prison tatoos. Makarov though finds Allen as an opportunity to help get closer to a conflict with the United States even if it also helps Shepherd's plan progress. It's a challenge of who can get the upper hand first. Also Makarov knowing the exact location of Site Hotel Bravo because of a partnership with Shepherd lacks any coherence. The Phantomnaut 05:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Makarov knew where Shepherd was. He's the one who tells Price and Soap that he is at Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan. It also explains everything, especially Makarov knowing about Allen. You say that "Makaro would know" (paraphrasing), but really, the C.I.A. does better work than that. Imrlybord7 05:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also, why else would Shepherd kill Ghost and Roach before taking the DSM into Shadow Company custody? Imrlybord7 05:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Think about this, Makarov is a terrorist. He can probably find any of our houses if he wants to. Also being Russian and having some guy who looks like he was in a Russian prison (tatoos) just show up at some terrorist cell door step like no problem can even make anybody instantly suspicious. Also Shepherd wanted to take down the 141 because he wants the glory and everyone to know he took down Russia and Makarov. The Phantomnaut 07:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) My interpretation at this point is that Shepherd wasn't working with Makarov, but taking advantage of him and the opportunity Makarov presented. I say this because I think it's rather odd that Shepherd would send a PFC (Allen) on such an important mission (infiltrating Makarovs organization). I also believe (though there's no direct evidence to support this) that Shepherd arranged for Allens cover to be blown. (Allen is, after all, just a PFC. If that isn't expendable, what is?). 14:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The first horseman? Seeing as u get this achievement when the nuke goes off, serving as a catalyst for MW2, is he the first (start) of the horseman, with the apacolypse being open war with russia. :No. Not even close. Shepherd's motivations in MW2 revolve around the apathy concerning the deaths of his men in the nuclear blast. With as much hatred as Al-Asad and the Zakhaevs had towards the Western world, it's almost impossible for them to consider an alliance with an extremely high-ranking U.S. General. --XavierGTR 06:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Im not saying he is in alliance, im saying that this nuke blast, which made shepard set in motion the events of MW2, and also everything in CoD4 following the nuke. and im ranting so ill shut up. The loss of his men. In the trivia section, people keep mentioning that due to being General of the Army, he wouldn't control Marines, thus his quote about losing 30,000 men is false. However, couldn't it be assumed that he was talking in general, that the US Army as a whole lost 30,000 men to the nuke? - Anonymous Well, seeing as he's been going around with the world's premier international taskforce doing his bidding I think it would be fair to assume that he may have had command over the operation in wherever the hell that was (does it ever mention the name of the country Al Asad has his little coup in?). - .:ExtraMedium:. Since the marines do not have anyone equivilent to General of the Army, and the General of the Army is the second most powerful man in the US during times of warfare, it could be safe to assume that if he was one during that time, he could have been commanding them. 16:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Well we have no proof if the force that invaded in the Middle East was just Marines, all we know is that it was an American force, it is possible that Army personnel were sent in as well PhantBat 16:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) It was definitely not just Marines, I remember Command mentioning SEAL Team Six at least once, in Shock and Awe. Rarely does an invasion of that scale include just one branch of the military. I was randomly browsing Wikipedia, and came across some thing saying that General Officers in the military need to serve in two joint tours to become General Officers. So possible he could've been on that doing a joint-tour. - Anonymous. What a hypocrite! Shepherd says, "Rangers lead the way!", throws Allen into the middle of a firefight, then walks the other way. Asshole.LW556DCJ 03:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, he is definitely an asshole; he is one of the game's primary antagonists. ::I'm just pointing out the fact that he says "Rangers lead the way!", then he goes the other way.LW556DCJ 04:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I know; sorry. ::::But Shepherd isn't a Ranger, so why would he need to 'lead the way'? :::::GAH! I'm just trying to make a point. Oh, and sign your posts!LW556DCJ 03:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I think the question is, what's a 3-star general doing in the midst of a fire fight in the first place? Ghost Leader 01:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that was my first "WTF?" moment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The second "WTF?" moment took place soon after, when General Shepherd said that Allen (a private first class of the U.S. Army Rangers) was going on an undercover assignment as a Russian terrorist for the CIA. 11:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Uniform In "Team Player" Shepherd should be wearing full combat uniform. He is making himself a target for enemy snipers. he does not care even about his safety, and when did you see a high ranking man wearing some uber heavy shit?--digital 13:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Why is he standing one one bank of a river and shooting at enemies on the other bank with a pistol? He must have been, otherwise why would he reload the weapon? Is he just shooting for fun, or what? -Anon ::He could be doing his "Not One Step Back" impersonation. --Scottie theNerd 01:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Name How do you know his name is Allen Shepherd? DevilWarrior112 21:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I have never seen or heard any conformation from IW that Shepherd's first name is Allen. Cpl. Dunn 02:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Reasons Maybe i'm just slow but does anyone know why Shepherd had to kill the whole of Task Force 141? Afterall they were working with him, and he didn't have to kill them. Anyone know? thanksDave Foster 19:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Dave Foster : Shepherd wants to purge the people who knew about his connection with Makarov and the Ultranationalists. TF141 was the tool he used to start the war, and he intended to remove the evidence. --Scottie theNerd 05:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok thanks now it makes senseDave Foster 19:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Dave Foster He killed them and lied to everyone so he can become a war hero.~~PFC Soap Fix Shepherds name Well, it looks like theres a bunch of errors concerning Shepherds name and such and people calling him "Shepard" or such so someone needs to fix it, im posting this at 1 AM so im about to go to sleep so I hope you people fix it somehow. :What are you referring to? The only instance of "Shepard" in the article is in reference to another character. --Scottie theNerd 18:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New page What about a page called "Assassination of General Shepherd". DeviLWarrior112 21:05, January 11, 2009 (UTC) :What about it? --Scottie theNerd 05:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Heterochromia Iridium In case someone wants to add that fact again in the trivia, Shepherd has not Heterochromia Iridium.--PhantomT1412 21:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That was pissing me off too. Isn't it actually Makarov with the condition? uh, yes. TNT LotLP 21:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Quotes and a Picture I'm not the brightest crayon in the box and I'm afraid I'll end up doing more damage to the article than good so could someone fix the quote and the bottom of the article please? Thank you for reading.Fluffylicious 22:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Fluffylicious Makarov is actually allied with Shepherd. The only possible way Makarov knew Pfc.Allen was a American was if he sent a spy or if Shepherd told him. Am I right? 05:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC)ICEBOY00 :There are countless ways hat Makarov could have known, and it's also possible he didn't know. It's possible Makarov caught Allen logging into Twitter and Makarov saw that it listed him as being from New York. Maybe Makarov overheard Allen calling his grandmother and speaking English to her. Maybe Allen just spoke English too well. Or, there's always the possibility Makarov never knew Allen was American and just killed him at the end because he was already under cover as an American and it just helped his plan. 06:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think anything in the storyline supports an "alliance" between Makarov and Shepherd, but I don't think it can be said they weren't colluding at some level. How else explain Price's conversation with Makarov in the Boneyard, "Makarov, I know you can hear me?"''etc. If it was anything, it was each man trying to use the other while avoid being used himself. And both men got what they wanted: war and revenge. ::It's obviously that the former managed to inform the latter of Allen's identity somehow. Shepherd's goal was clearly to provoke a war with Russia and the easiest way--in Shepherd's mind--would be to involve an American in a terrorist attack in Russia. Unless Makarov knew a CIA operative had been planted in his group why would he have shot Allen? :: ::Well yeah, Makarov even says, "The American thought he could deceive us." So, we know that Makarov knew Allen's identity as an American. What we don't know is whether Shepherd handed Allen to Makarov on a silver platter or Makarov saw it as a stroke of luck that fell into his lap. 04:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Shepherd probably also provided the Russians with the info on how to penetrate our defenses, though I admit this is speculation on my part, but how else could they have brought down ALL of our defenses instantly? '''That part of the story smacks strongly of the Cylon attack in Battlestar Galactica using Baltar's "CMP" program.' Given Shepherd's desire for revenge and his murder of two of his own men, there's little this man wasn't capable of. ::PainMan356 04:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::True, we hear the guys screaming, "How the hell did they get through!?" Given Shepherd's position and motivation, it would likely have been easy to lower America's defenses in order to allow the Russians to slip through. Provided, of course, that Shepherd really was working with Makarov. Personally, I think he was, just because of the HVI in Exodus (is it Exodus? Or is it another level? Forgot the name) that gets killed by one of the guys who was with Makarov in No Russian. And of course, there's the DSM thing, too. Probably contained incriminating evidence of Shepherd and Makarov's partnership. Think of it this way: Task Force 141 would likely have wanted to assist Shepherd in the fight against Makarov, right? Duh, of course they would. So, why kill them? To keep the truth hidden. That's my opinion, anyway. 04:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I will say this... Makarov is a hardcore Russian terrorist. Allen is an American. Even with prison tatoos, you will still not convince a Russian terrorist. What would be the purpose of No Russian anyways? Think about that. Not that hard. The Phantomnaut 07:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It was to gain Makarov's trust but still it was weird. Jeddy2 18:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) To gain Makarov's trust. Also to get shot in the head, and, let's face it, Makarov can fire magic bullets through walls.Project Harbinger 18:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) alive guys about shepard being alive why not ghost! i posted it on the ghost page. A GREAT IDEA HUH? IT'S ALL UP TO IW! 02:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) How about you get a knife thrown in your eye by a pissed off grown man and see if you are still alive. Slowrider7 03:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Saints Row Reference? Is it possible that his last name being Shepherd and his signature weapon being a .44 Magnum is a reference to Saints Row's and Saints Row 2's revolver, ".44 Shepherd"? Both of those games came out before anyone knew who Shepherd was. 23:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Map On the map where the areas of operation are one of the green squares could be Infinity Ward HQ? Cuz its in like south California Jeff100888 01:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong but I think he only fired his 44 magnum 3 times!- CheeseAKA Star Wars referance I could be wrong - but I see no basis in-game to make such a referance. Many IRL dictators used allies to gain power and then betrayed them, and even more of them raised an elite force, loyal only to its leader. Considering the Rise of the Empire in the Star Wars universe is an almost direct parallel to the Rise of the Nazis... 18:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) That's why I vote for removal of such referance- it is essentially, a misinformation - since in the game itself there is neither direct Star Wars referance, nor an "easter-egg" referance. Moreover - a referance itself is erroneus, since Palpatine/Sidious never was in command of Jedi Order, he commanded Grand Army of Old Republic as the High Chancellor, but Jedi were commanded by the Council. Also - Palpatine never betrayed Jedi Order, as he was not part of it, instead it was Grand Master of Jedi Order Mace Windu and his men, who made an attempt on Chancellor Palpatine's life (that's essentialy a treason, considering the Republic was at war at the time 13:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Best Character Shepherd is my favorite character, he owned little b*tchy Ghost, and i cant exactly feel sorry for roach either, since i dont know how he acts, since he never talks. [[User:Skaterman23|'Skaterman.']][[User talk:Skaterman23|'23']] 23:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Template Do you think we can remove the spoiler template? The game has been out for a while now. nlmgr 20:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It has been 7 months, and people are expecting black ops already. Sniper Luigi 20:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) So What? "Shepherd has a tendency to be seen with with the two different high-powered pistols in the game. He mainly carries the .44 Magnum, but in Just Like Old Times, a Desert Eagle can be found in the room the the player breaches with Price." So...this automatically means the Desert Eagle belongs to Shepherd?Jilk 04:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC)jilk O.K. Someone Needs To Change This! Shepherd's death has not been proved, so I think that KIA and Date of death should be either removed, or better yet a question mark placed after it. I mean how would that even kill you if it didn't go that deep. Also its just begging for an eyepatch. Also Price was listed as KIA until MW2 came out. So I believe the same mistake should not be made if Shepherd lives in MW3. Until 3 comes out no one knows for sure.Kingfanboi 23:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :The article follow game canon. As far as anyone knows, Shepherd is dead; just as we can assume that nearly every other character who gets shot is KIA instead of being wounded or classified in some conspiracy. Unless other sources prove that Shepherd is not KIA, his status should stand as it is. --Scottie theNerd 02:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : And as far we know he can still be alive Alertfiend 22:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Dude, I'm pretty sure a knife to the head will kill someone. : 22:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : If that's the case, he stays KIA until he is proven to be alive in MW3. LITE992 15:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : : This article isn't meant to indulge wild theories. Shepherd was stabbed in the head and bled out for a good amount of time. There's a sizable pool of blood next to him in the sand afterwards. When you're not jumping through hoops of logic, it's easy to see that he's dead. ShortRoundMcfly 01:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) star wars ref. is it really necessary to have a reference to the star wars plot in the trivia section? Momo28 21:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Corporal Shephard (HL:OF) Shouldn't there be a Trivia point stating that there is a Corporal Shephard in Half Life: Opposing Force since 1999? I mean, if there's a Star Wars reference, why not a HL one? 21:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Semi Protection Should this page have semi protection? DMK961 20:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea it has had some serious vandalism going on and while I do enjoy upping my edit count enough is enough its gone on for a while and is getting more done more common and well is annoying how I can hardly trust a not admin/well known user enough to not look at his page after they edit it.Sniperteam82308 20:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Definately dead In Endgame when Price helps you up to bring you over to Nikolai's little bird, you can breifly see Shepard's body and there is a HUGE puddle of blood underneath him. No one can lose that much blood and survive. Shepherd is definately dead. Yes, but we have no proof that's Shepherd's blood. I'm sure SOME of it is his blood, but remember, he pounded the crap out of Price and those two pilots died as well....It's also impossible to lose that much blood from your head alone, unless you're upside down, which Shepherd wasn't. SpaceGhidorah 19:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Arlington Where is the proof that Shepherd was buried in Arlington? That TIME Magazine poster. [[User:MatheusBond|'MatheusBond']] Say hello to my MP40! 20:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Indeed it does. Back in the trivia it goes. Carbonite 0 20:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) How did they find Sheperd's body in the middle of the desert? -Marine One I have no idea. [[User:MatheusBond|'MatheusBond']] Say hello to my MP40! 19:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) He was killed near a crashed helicopter that was taking off from a firefight that started inside a U.S. base, I'd be more surprised if they didn't find him. CAW4 01:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually it was not a U.S Military base it was PMC ( Private Military Contracts) soliders for hire, aka Shadow Company, but it may have been a operating Military base while troop were stationed there,before the russian invasion Supposed first name Robert Bowling claims that Shepherd's full name is "Hershel von Sheperd sic III" in this tweet. We've used 402 before for MacTavish's first name, and, although he gives Shepherd a full name in a seemingly comedic tone, we do use him as a canon source. 16:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) We should add it. But something tells me that he just made it up on the spot. However MW3 will probably reveal his name. 16:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :He is dead by the events of MW3. Unless MacTavish plans on paying his respects to Ghost in Arlington National Cemetery, and passes by Shepherd's grave (whilst juggling three frag grenades), we will probably not get his full name "revealed" in MW3. 16:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Except Ghost wouldn't be in Arlington anyway, even if he was buried. 13:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) But Shepherd would be. :) - CoD addict (talk) 05:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Didn't we originally get Soap's name from an E3 demo? 19:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and we got 402 to confirm it. - CoD addict (talk) 05:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) no russian. sherperd's operation Did anybody else know about Shepherd's plan to put PFC.Josep Allen undercover? And did he choose him specifacly or did he choose a random soldier? Marine One 20:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, since it was supposed to be a suicide mission, Shepard wouldn't want to give up a really good soldier that could be on the task force. Allen was probably chosen because he proved himself to be competent during SSDD and Team Player. (Note that I'm saying it's a suicide mission because I believe the undercover op was Makarov and Shepard working together towards their mutual goal of a war on US soil) CAW4 01:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I mean why have good soliders that can just die when you can have great soliders, and just kill them laterMarine One 13:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC)